The Last Straw
by soccerlover8
Summary: Tawni looks like some sort of alien all because of Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny goes to fix it but she finds something else. So she does what she's best at: comforting. Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Since many people do stories based on Sonny and how either something happened to her and how she needs company, well I decided I'd switch it up and make it Chad who had something wrong and needed help. This is a one-shot, and will stay a one-shot. Yes, I am still working on my multi-chapter, Well Earned Break. This idea just came in my head while I was helping my Dad pick weeds (it was sooo fun! …not) and I just kinda made things up as I went, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Hope you enjoy! Please read the Author's Note at the end, it's really important and will only take a few seconds to read, thank you!**

**~Melissa  
**_

**SPOV**

I was just brushing my hair in the dressing room that I share with Tawni and all the sudden she bursts in, screaming like a murderer was following her.

"KILL CHAD NOW!"

"Uhh… Tawni… w-w-wh-what happened?" She looked like she was legit going to punch somebody's face so hard their head would fall off, I was beyond scared to talk to her right now. Her face was the color of a tomato that was just ready to be picked off the vine, her normal blue eyes were now the color of the sky right before a massive storm, I knew someone (or maybe thing) had infuriated her to the point where no one had gone before. I knew whatever happened was worse than when someone stole her Coco Moco Coco Lip Gloss.

"Ch he di **THIS**!" She yelled but the way it came out with all of her screaming, I couldn't quite make out what she was saying. She was pointing to herself, but it didn't look like anything had happened because she was wearing a robe. A sparkly, pink, silk robe. And a… swim cap? Oh Tawni…

"Who? What happened? When? Where?" I questioned her, her face seemed to get redder if that was possible right now…

"Chad! Dylan! Cooper." She elongated each of the words and started pulling her fists together. Whatever he did, he was about to get his butt kicked, BIG TIME.

"What..uhh..happened?"

"This happened!" She still was clenching her fists and barely opened her mouth to talk.

She took off the robe and was in a pink bikini (with glitter of course!). But that's not what stuck out. So much was wrong with her… let me elaborate. Not like that, I guess Chad did all of this and once I got out of here, he was going to see the side of 'Sunny Sonny' no one else has ever seen, he was going to see the crazy, don't-you-EVER-mess-with-my-friends-not-so-sunny-Sonny. Oh boy was he going to regret this! Now let me tell you what happened to Tawni and what was wrong. First off, her skin was a grayish, teal color. She was covered in this green goo stuff, I'm not sure whether it was sticky or not, but it sure looked it! Her bikini was covered in… boogers? That's what it looked like! She took the shower cap off and OH. MY. GOSH! HER HAIR! IT WAS…ORANGE! I wanted to kill Chad right now, well not necessarily kill him because I could never do that, but figuratively I wanted too!

"…when?" It came out as a whisper because I was afraid she'd smack me for asking more questions.

"I went to tan. THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO DO, TAN." She started screaming again, oh god. "I took out my tanning lotion and put it on. THEN I TURNED THIS GRAYISH TEAL COLOR." I wanted to tell her to calm down but I think she'd rip my head off. Literally. "I DIDN'T! Turn. That. Color. IMMEDIATELY! though, it was after I had finished." She actually seemed to have calmed down…a little. Though she was still yelling. "I picked up my towel and dried myself off, because I was sweating and stuff and I wanted to get the little bit of tanning lotion that was on me off. When I wiped myself off, THIS happened!" She pointed to her bathing suit where she was covered in the booger looking stuff and the green goo. She was crying now. Oh how badly I wanted to give her a hug, but I'd rather not get covered in… well you know.

"Um… Tawni? What about your hair?"

"Oh. Right. My…my..my precious hair!" She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tawn, you can tell me in a few minutes, just let it out."

"O-o-okay. Th-th-thanks S-s-sonny."

She cried for a few minutes and then told me.

"I tan with my swimmer's cap on so my hair won't have any chance of blocking my skin and not getting an even tan. So when I took it off, it turned my hair orange! He must've put something in the cap… I WANNA KILL THAT STUPID COOPER!" She started yelling again. I was going to kill him. Sonny style! Don't forget, this is only figuratively. I could never do that!

"Tawni?"

"Yeah…?"

"You go shower and change and stuff and I will teach Chad Dylan Cooper a lesson he will never forget!" I felt so powerful! And he should know to _never _mess with Sonny Munroe or her friends.

"Awwhh thanks Sonny, you're the best friend anyone c-could ask for!"

"Wait Tawni?" I forgot one thing… "How do you know it was Chad? Not anyone else?"

"I saw that blonde hair of his and I heard him gasp. I also heard him say his name because you know him, he thinks he's so cool talking in third person. Well it's not!" Oh no, more yelling.

"That was it, this _was _the last straw." I mumbled to myself whilst smiling as I headed out of our dressing room towards Chad Dylan Cooper's. He was going to get it. I don't think I've ever been so mad/disappointed/angry/ticked off at him before. He _will _regret this.

**CPOV**

Oh god. I couldn't believe what just happened. Sonny was going to KILL me! I couldn't have that happen because, dare I say it, I love her. Yes I just admitted it. Go shout it to the world for all I care.

Chad Dylan Cooper loves Sonny Munroe!

Go make a billboard and post it around the world if you want, everyone should know. Because I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am never going to date anyone again because the only person I want to date is Sonny. Though that billboard thing is a good idea… I should do that some time!

You're probably wondering what happened? Well I don't feel like explaining the whole thing because I need to go apologize to muh lady. So I'll just cut it short.  
I broke up with Tanya, my most recent girlfriend. She got mad, turned my hair green, and since the only thing she ever does is tan, I decided to get her back. She loves pink and all so I went outside and found a pink lounge chair and all these accessories and tanning stuff with a big letter 'T' on it, so I did all this stuff to it.  
And basically, her skin would've turned grayish-teal, she would've been covered in green goo and honey (though it looks like boogers) and have orange hair. You probably why I say "have" and not "now has" well it turns out Tawni likes to tan too and I mistook her stuff for Tanya's but by the time I found out…it was too late. And I just know Tawni told Sonny and know Sonny is going to be soooo mad at me! Though she is kind of cute when she's mad, stupid cute! I feel so bad because I didn't mean to do it to Tawni at all! Oh no… I hear heels clicking! Sonny!

I wish I could just tell her I loved her! It would make it so much easier! Oh shoot… did I just say that out loud? Chad you're so stupid! Good thing I don't hear those heels anymore, Sonny must've left. If she heard I just said that… I-I think she'd hate me. I just realized… why am I pacing? Then my cell phone rang.

**SPOV**

Ugh! That… that… that…! Remember like Mom always says "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all." How badly I wanted to say some not nice words to him right now! I got to his dressing room, reached out to open the door but I heard talking, so I moved over a little to listen and if he opened the door it would look like I was just coming over here.

"I wish I could just tell her I loved her! It would make it so much easier! Oh shoot… did I just say that out loud? Chad you're so stupid! Good thing I don't hear those heels anymore, Sonny must've left. If she heard I just said that… I-I think she'd hate me." Then there was noise, I thought someone was in the hallway. "Ugh stupid phone," Chad said, I hope he wasn't mad so I could teach him what mad was! Then it hit me, Chad…Chad…CHAD DYLAN COOPER l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-loveees… ME? Well I like him… but I don't know if I love him yet.

Ha, scratch that.

I love him but I try to deny it because I don't want to get hurt and crushed like all those other girls he dates.

Sonny, you're off topic! Remember what you came here for! …Right! Tawni's tanning incident!

And with that, I barged in with the same anger I had before but this time I saw a sight no one in the world has ever seen. Chad Dylan Cooper was on the floor, holding a picture, crying. Toughen up Sonny, you're here for Tawni!

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND? TAWNI MAY BE COLD HEARTED SOMETIMES BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOU CONSIDERING YOU JUST DID THAT! WHY CHAD? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? SHE HAS NEVER DONE _ANYTHING _TO YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He finally turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. Obviously he was really hurt.

"S-s-s-sonny p-p-pl-please g-g-g-go." He was still staring at me directly in the eyes and he was really hurt and was still crying really badly.

"You're not going to fight back?" I was stunned by this. Who was he looking at and why was he crying? "Um, who are you looking at Chad?" Sonny, you're so stupid! You're supposed to be mad and yelling at him not getting off topic! Just wait for his answer and see what he says, then you'll know whether or not to fight back.

"Camilla." He finally said.

"Err…uhh… what hap-" I didn't get to finish.

"SHE'S DEAD SONNY. GONE." He screamed at me. He must be really hurt. So I did the one thing I knew always worked in some way, I hugged him. When people are upset or need comforting, and boy did he need both right now, they just need to know somebody is there. I felt so bad, I had no clue what his relation to her was but it doesn't matter. Right now, he just needed somebody there to help. And that's what I do best.

"Shh… it's okay Chad. Just let it out. I'm here for you. You don't have to explain if you don't want to. I'm so sorry Chad." I'll just have to yell at him some other time... but right now I couldn't possibly do that, he really needed someone. Now that I thought about, I was really his only 'real' friend. I was the friend that was always there and would actually care, not one of those snobby, stuck up Mackenzie Falls guest stars who Chad would pretend was his really good friend, but really he hated the guy (or girl's) guts. He had to do it for the publicity. He would do anything for publicity...

After a few minutes, Chad's uncontrollable sobs were down to sniffles.

"She was Carla's second child. Carla is my older sister and we have been really close our whole lives. She was born last week but when she was born, her heart was not normal. It wasn't pumping out enough blood. They had her on so many machines and even did surgery. After a week of hope and prayers, they said there was nothing more they could do and had to let her go because she would just have to live hooked up to a machine for the rest of her life and Carla and her husband, Jack, didn't want to put her through that for the rest of her life. They took her off this morning and she passed shortly after. I only got to see her twice, but she was adorable and had me and Carla's blue eyes, it runs in the family I suppose." He shrugged a little.  
"I feel so bad for them because they were so excited to have a second child and they are great with kids, especially with Kaitlin who is their first child. I wish this never happened and Camilla could be at home with them, safe and sound and happy with her perfect family." After he spoke he started to cry again, so I went back to hugging him again. I don't know how I could live if something like that happens to my kid. I would miss the child so much and I would feel horrible that it had to go through that type of situation, although because it was so little it didn't understand what was going on.

Waiting to yell at him was just going to have to wait until another day, but right now staying like this with him was perfectly fine with me. I know he only told me because he understands I will listen and help and not laugh in his face. It was clear to me now, as I was sitting here with him and thinking to myself that I, Sonny Munroe, love the big headed, conceited, selfish, annoying, caring, sweet, Chad Dylan Cooper. And nothing, and I mean nothing, was going to change that.

"Sonny?" He finally spoke up after about 5 minutes and if you didn't look at him and only heard his voice, you would never know he was crying, though you could definitely tell he was upset and hurt.

"Yes Chad?" I realized the position we were in now. We were both on the floor and I was practically in his lap with my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. If somebody walked in right now, it would probably be the most awkward moment of my life, but I don't care. I love this.

"This is going to sound really selfish, but don't tell people about this." My face fell. He could tell too, I wanted to get up and run away. After all thatt he doesn't care! "No, no no! Not like that Sonny." Woah. That was close...

"I mean me crying. Because this is bad enough that she's gone, but if all the paparazzi knows I was crying, they'll somehow get pictures and it'll be the front cover of Tween Weekly and this is really personal and I just want to keep it between us. The whole world doesn't need to know that my niece passed away. Please Sonny. I luh, uh sorry, I um had to uhh… clear my throat. Sorry." I could tell that's not what he was going to say. He was going to say he loved me, and I would have returned it back.

"Listen Chad, even if you wanted me to tell the paparazzi I wouldn't tell them. I understand this is personal and I would never do such a thing." I smiled at him and he genuinely smiled back for the first time today. I could definitely see spending the rest of my life with him.

"Thanks Sonny. You're the only real friend I have and although we argue a lot for pointless reasons, I want to thank you for always being there for me."

"You're welcome, I really like being your friend and I like our little arguments."

"Sonny, can I uh ask you something?" He started to look a little nervous. Ahh! Should I kiss him? I know what he's going to ask! Play it cool Sonny.

"Go ahead Chad, I'm all ears."

"Listen Sonny, you're sweet, caring, nice, helpful, beautiful, and always want the best for everyone. I never thought I could find somebody who I genuinely liked and that was perfect for me. Everything about you is amazing. Everything you do, everything you wear, everything you say makes me love you even more and realize you're the only one I want. The only one I'll ever want. I was wondering, and I have been for awhile, would you, Sonny Munroe, be my girlfriend?"

OH MY GOSH! CHAD DYLAN COOPER, MY SECRET CRUSH FOREVER, ASKED ME, SONNY MUNROE TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! AHHHHHH!

I pulled him closer to me, and just kissed him. It felt so right, like it was meant to be. When we both pulled away for air, I spoke up.

"Yes and I wouldn't want it any other way." I was smiling from ear to ear, and Chad was too.

We just sat there, talking and laughing. It was so perfect. Then I realized what I came here for.

"Chad?"

"Mhm?"

"I'll be right back. The whole reason I came here was to yell at you for what you did to Tawni and she's been waiting for me to tell her what happened when I yelled at you. I need to talk to her! Be right back!"

"Sonny, that was all an accident! I really didn't mean it! I was trying to get payback on my ex, Tanya. I mistook Tawni's things for Tanya's! Please tell her I'm sorry."

"Ok I will. Oh and by the way, I know you weren't clearing your throat." And with that, I smirked at him and ran to me and Tawni's dressing room.

**TPOV**

Where the heck is Sonny? She left 45 minutes ago! Just then Sonny burst through the door, out of breath from running.

"Tawni! I'm so sorry! It was all an accident! Chad mistook your tanning things for his ex girlfriend, Tanya's! He was getting payback at her and I guess she likes to go tanning and didn't know it was your stuff. He said he's really sorry!"

"Alright, fine. I accept his apology. But why were you gone so long?"

Her cheeks got all red and she looked down at the floor then back at me. "Well, uh, Chad, uh…" She murmured something under her breath but I couldn't quite make it out.

"What did you say Sonny?"

"Chadaskedmeoutandnowwe'redating!" She said in one sentence. WAIT! CHIP DRAMA PANTS IS DATING SONNY?

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?"

"Shh… Tawni! Don't yell it, and yes we are. He asked me out there. It was really cute." She smiled at me. As long as he didn't hurt her, I guess it was fine.

"Fine, I guess that's alright. But if he does ANYTHING to you, oh he's gonna be dead in an instant!" She ran up and gave me a big hug. And I… I hugged back! Wow! Sonny's rubbing off on me!

_**10 Years Later**_

**SPOV**

Today is September 8, 2020. It's me and Chad's five year anniversary! Yes, we got married after five years of dating. We're going out for this really fancy dinner tonight! Chad still acts, but he works on a 9-5 schedule so he can always be with the family, he is a huge family man! And he takes the summers off for family time. I am a singer, but I don't go on tour. I just write in my free time and sing and then produce albums as well and I only do that once a month on weekends when Chad is home.

Tawni's watching Camilla whose three and a half and was named in memory of Chad's sister's child. She's also watching Chris who is only four months old. Who knew I would marry America's teen heartthrob and have two children? But the past ten years have been the best of my life. Me and Chad made it through everything together, and we love each other to pieces. Tawni always tells us how cute we are together.

Speaking of Tawni, she got married to Nico four years ago; we all knew it would happen! They have a boy, who is the same age as Camilla named Alex. Tawni says that when Camilla and Alex are destined to be together when they're older, and I hope she's right! Camilla and Alex are inseparable, and have been best friends since birth. They just had twin girls, Maya and Sydney, a month ago. They're so cute!

Grady got married to his longtime girlfriend, Penelope from the Falls. They were actually dating before me and Chad but never told anyone! They got married two years ago and had their first child, Michael, the week before I had Chris! Michael and Chris are best friends now!

Zora is dating Gabe from the show Good Luck Charlie. The show ended a few years ago, but they started dating way before that. Gabe is friends with Chad and told him that he's thinking of proposing to Zora! Aww!

Well we all turned out as happy as ever, and all got our fairytales. And I couldn't have asked for anything more. A wonderful, loving husband and two beautiful children and all my best friends are married and happy as well.

Well I gotta go and drop off the kids at Tawni and Nico's, then come home to get ready!

I love my life! I thought while smiling and looking at my kid's and Chad, I have everything I could have ever dreamed of.

_  
**Hey everyone! Listen to me for a sec, I am so sorry I haven't updated my other story in awhile! I have been really busy! I have 5 days to read 150 pages and write 15 paragraphs for summer reading before I go on vacation. Guess where I'm going?  
CALIFORNIA! :D  
I might go see Sonny With A Chance being filmed! Ahhhh!  
If you live in LA, PM me and tell me what I should see because I've never been there! Thanks :D**

**~Melissa**


	2. SEQUEL! This is an AN

Hey everyone!

THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!

But I wanted to know, how many of you would like a sequel to this story, **The Last Straw**?

I'm thinking of doing it with Camilla and Alex.

I'm just curious. It would probably be a longer story and I'm not very good at those so far because my first story is a lot more work than I thought. I didn't realize what I was getting in to. It's just more difficult than I thought. But this time I promise, I will complete many chapters in advanced so that you're not waiting months for an update...

Well, there are four (4) ways to tell me if you want me to do a sequel:

-** PM me**

- **Go onto my website and take the survey, it only has like 3 questions. If you go to my FF profile, and click on homepage which is right under the date I joined and my member ID, you can go directly to the site. From there, look in the sidebar and click "The Last Straw." It's right there!**  
**I think this is the easiest way…**

- **Leave me a review on this chapter (chapter 2), saying what you think**

- **Do the poll on my FanFiction page**

THANK YOU! I would really appreciate it :)

The reason I want to know now is I am going on vacation next week for 2 weeks and if there are enough people that would actually read it, than I would do it on the plane. 7 hours on a plane…gotta stay busy!

* * *

I want to send a big shoutout to a two people…

**Riviera14** & **Always Juliet**

I really want to thank you guys for helping me with my trip to California! Thanks for all the tips on what to do and see, though I'm not sure how much of it'll I will actually get to do because my parents basically already have our schedule packed to the max. But thank you so so so so so much! :D

Well, that's really all I have to say!

I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far and got their tan on!

Oh go listen to the song Animal by Neon Trees if you are bored and are like "Hey! I'm bored. Let's listen to music! Hmm what song shall I listen to because I want a new song?" haha sorry I'm lame. It's been on nonstop the past like 3 days for me. Check it out :)

AND...

VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE!VOTE! For a sequel or not!


End file.
